Bring it on
by Powerpuffan28
Summary: Blossom has what she considers to be the pictureperfect life.That is all turned upside down whe the profeser moves them to the crime ridden smalltown of Benlane. Here the RRBS have a plan up thei sleve and the girls don't suspect a thing.DexxBlosxBrixPM
1. The last sighting

Bring it on

By: Powerpuffan28

CHAPTER 1

The last sighting

"Blossom! Blossom!" I turned my head from the inside of my locker to my friends Lilly and Cassidy. They were barreling down the hallway to meet me.

I knew Cassidy from my AELP classes and Lilly from dance.

Not too much has changed sense we were 5. (try to imagine Bleedman's characters that are 16)

My fiery red hair reaches to the middle of my back. I keep it this way so it doesn't get in the way of fighting and dancing. I never got rid of my red bow, I wear it a lot but not always. I got a job at American Eagle and it was the best. I got 20% employee discount! I'm still the smartest girl of my sisters and, to the knowledge of a lot of kids, the whole school.

Bubbles' hair has a bit of a wave to it and reaches to her shoulders when she takes it out of her usual pig-tails. She's a cheerleader and if you can't find her you can bet she is with her friends at the mall. She had a job at Areopostal and got most of her clothes there.

Buttercup is still holding on to her usual title. She is the 'toughest fighter'. She hangs out with a clique of skaters and other tough kids. There are only about 2 other girls in that group. Her jet black hair was about the same length, it came mid-neck. She was at the gym almost 24/7. Buttercup was also an employee at the sport store across the street.

We had our old dresses but we usually only wore them at home. And as far as I know we're the three most popular girls in school. The proffeser was making tons of money after creating a new home protection device. And some other stuff so we were kind of 'living large.'

As for the villains they don't even seem to age! Mojo not ageing must be chemically involved. The rest, well the professor nor I do know. The normal monster attacks accrue, but we handled them easily.

The only bad guys we don't know what happened to are the Rowdyruff boys. I still remember the last time we saw them.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I put my hands behind my back and began dodging Brick's attacks. I smiled trying to hold back laughter at his attempts. _

_This just made him angry so his accuracy was even more off as he was blinded in a furry of punches and kicks. _

_Then I flew backwards a few yards. _

_I raised an eyebrow the clapped my hands in the air and shouted, "ACRO ATTACK!" My sisters joined me clearly amused by their counterparts as much as I had been with mine._

_Then Bubbles did her kart wheel first then I, then Buttercup. It was a flash of pink, green, and blue fallowing us and surrounding us. We then kicked the chin of our counterparts with feet while we were in a hand-stand. Then flew up and kicked them back to the ground._

_They got up and charged at us throwing punches. We dodge them easily and I swear I saw Buttercup yawning. _

_I rose my eyebrow, "girls?" We put a foot back and front kicked them in the stomach. They flew back but stood their ground. _

_I decided to show off a little and did a kart-wheeled fallowed by a back-hand spring then a one handed back hand spring with air-born double twist. _

_I landed in front of Brick elegantly and stared him straight in the face with my one eyebrow still raised. "That all you got?" I blew in his face. (like Britney did to Camille in __Bring it on all or nothing __during the try-outs) _

_His nostrils flared and he was panting sweat. I put my hands on my hips and jutted my right knee out expecting him to call another attack or at least a witty comment. _

_I was surprised when he spoke, "come on boys, we're out of here." _

_Boomer and Butch took off but Brick stayed back and glared at me. " Don't think this is over." He flared, "we'll be back and then," he looked me up and down , "you'll be sorry." He was hissing through his teeth and then with one last look at me he took off._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

They never showed up after that we looked around for the bit but we dropped it after they didn't show up for a month. And when they left life did seem better and easier.

All I know is right now My life couldn't be more perfect. I had the best friends in the world, The best grades, the best sisters, the best dad and the best job.

I shut my locker and turned to my friends. "Hi!" I waved with one hand and held my books against my light pink blouse.

"Blossom, are you going to the cheer leading try-outs?" Lilly asked. Lilly has healthy black hair that is shiny like silk. She is Asian with brown eyes.

"Umm," I wasn't really in to cheering like Bubbles was, "I don't think so. Its not really my sport."

Cassidy was disappointed, you could see it in her coral blue eyes "But if your sister makes captain, which she is a shoe in, then no doubt you'll make it!"

I gave her a look. It wasn't that I couldn't make it, it just wasn't what I was into. "Cassidy, I just think that most of the cheer leaders are snobbish and rude and self-centered."

They looked at me wide eyed as we walked down the hall.

"Besides my sister and some others, I'm just saying the majority of all the cheerleaders in the world act like their all that."

"Well don't let the majority here you say that." Lilly pointed out. "Besides that's only in movies and books."

"Maybe." I guess she had a point. "You guys would make good cheerleaders though." I put in so they wouldn't think I would think any less of them if they tried out. "You would be on the good part of the cheerleaders like Bubbles is." They smiled at me and we headed to class.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

"Bye, Lilly, bye Cassidy!" I hollered my goodbyes as my friends left so I could talk to Ryan. I had a bit of a crush on him.

We were in the back of school where we eat lunch in the summer. The trees were blooming light, light pink and I was sitting

With my two friends at one of the tables when Ryan walked up.

Ryan had the cutest light brown hair that was just a bit shaggy but not overly long. He had brown eyes and was on the foot ball team. He played defense.

"So," he sat down across from me, "how are you Blossom."

I smiled, "fine thanks. You?"

"I'm doing good."

It was quiet for a while before he spoke up again, "Look as was wondering…" he scratched the back of his head, "If maybe you would like to-"

"Blossom!" Ryan was interrupted by a high pitched sing song melody like voice.

I nearly fell backwards as Bubbles grabbed my arm, still in her cheerleading uniform. It was a Maroon v-neck that had a yellow triangle shape around the neck under that. The rest of the top part was white. It cut off just above the belly button. The skirt was mid thigh. It was maroon with yellow lining the bottom.

"We have a mani peti appointment! And practice just got out so I was thinking we could go now and stop for a smoothie at 'Shakin up' before we go!" She tugged my arm again and I had to stand up.

I gave Ryan an apologetic smile and mouthed sorry. And was barely able to grab my school bag before Bubbles tugged me to her yellow Porsche.

"Bubbles," I mumbled as we were driving to 'Shakin Up', "I was talking to Ryan.

She looked a little confused then apologetic, "Sorry Bloss!" She put a hand on her head and looked down, "I just wasn't thinking!"

"Its fine Bubbles!" I barely squeked, "Just put you hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road!"

"oops!" She commenced driving and we got stopped to get our smothies. Bubbles got blue raspberry and I got straw berry.

We got our mani peties at the Townsville mall were we worked. It was called Lilly's nails. I loved taking off my shoes after a long day and soaking them in warm water. Buttercup was at the gym but said she would meet up with us for an early dinner later.

I got my nails done light pink with a French tip. Bubbles did the same but hers were baby blue. We both just French tipped our toes.

When we met up with Buttercup she was wearing a light green tank top and ripped jeans.

"Hey," She said raising her hand for a high five. We both gave her one being careful of our nails that almost were completely dry. "I thought we could eat at PF changs?"

"sounds cool" Bubbles Squeled.

"Fine with me." I said.

Buttercup had made a reservation so we were seated quickly. "Bloss, don't you think there is enough food on your chopsticks?" She asked.

"Huh?" I was lost in thought I didn't relize all I was doing was twirling my Chicken Low Mein around my chopsticks. "Yah." I put it in my mouth and savored the dilicous flavor.

"What chu' thinking about, Blossom?" She asked staring at me.

I blushed, "Oh its nothing."

She raised an eye brow at me, "come on now spill."

"well I think Ryan was going to ask me out."

"Oh Blossom, your not angry at me are you I said I was sorry!"

"no Bubbles I'm not angry at you." I said soothing at the worried look on her face.

"Ryan? Is that the boy you have a crush on?"

"Buttercup! Sssshhhhh." I put a finger to my lips and my cheeks turned crimson. "Yah that's the one."

She smirked.

"Is a Buttercup a flower?" Bubbles blurted.

Buttercup and I cracked up, "Yes Bubbles." I said.

Our Dinner contuied like that just me and my sisters laughing, talking, just how life seemed to be. How it was supposed to be. It was the picture perfect life, well at least in my eyes and little did I know it was all going to be turned upside down…

**To be continued…**

**Did You like it? Sorry if I made Bubbles a little too clueless I'll work on it. This is my first fan fic so be nice. Sorry there wasn't very much of the rowdy ruff boys in this ch. There will be later! R&R!**


	2. Welcome home to the big bad news

**HEY I'm back with chapter two! =D Sadly the Rowdyruffs weren't in this chapter. =( Other title choices were ****big news ****or ****Big Surprise. ****This chapter might be really short the rest should be longer! ENJOY! REMEMBER TO R&R!**

**Oh before I forget Blossom would use a well colorful word but I used the * and such. Don't know if there will be much more of that.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS! **

CHAPTER 2

WELCOME HOME TO THE BIG BAD NEWS

Bubbles, and I were driving in her car. Buttercup had taken her neon green Ferrari. We were headed home after a delicious early dinner at PF changes.

"Hey hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend…" Bubbles sang along to the song playing on the radio.

**NO WAY NO WAY **

**I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE**

I rolled my eyes and she stopped. Then I blew out a little and sang, "**Hey Hey YOU, You I could be your girlfriend." **Then Bubbles Smiled and joined in with me. Soon we were bobbing our heads to the song singing along as we neared the entrance to the suburb outside of the city where we lived.

We pulled into our driveway and Bubbles cut off the engine and radio. We walked into the house and I dropped my school bag off at the kitchen table. The professor wasn't home yet. And Buttercup wasn't either.

"Any homework Bubbles?" I grabbed a Coke Cola from the fridge and leaned my shoulder against the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

Bubbles froze at the front door. "Ummm…no?"

"Wrong guess. Do your homework first then you can go to the mall or whatever." I waved my hand in the air as I said 'whatever.'

She jutted out her lip giving me her signature pout and puppy dog face. "But Blossy, I told Katie, Sara, and Kendra I'd be there!"

"Well you can tell Katie, Sara, and Kendra you have to finish your homework first." I told here strict but sympathetically.

"Don't you have homework?" She asked.

"Finished it at school." I Hummed.

"Okay…" She sighed and slumped her shoulders heading to the kitchen. "But you would know why I head out with my friends all the time if you did it more often!" She pointed out.

I was offended by this. I hated it when people played the '_you need to get out more often card._' I found it offensive. "And you would save gas and money if you did it less often." I muttered so she couldn't hear. She could be a bit touchy and sensitive. I Went to the den and grabbed a book out of the book cabinet. _Loves Unfolding Dream._ I had been reading the series sense last month at the start of the year.

I headed out to the porch and sat on the patio furniture we had. I flipped open to the page I had book marked and began to read. It was only interrupted when Buttercup came in the drive way.

"hey sis." She said tossing her keys around her finger.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"No where special." and then she walked in the house and Bubbles came out.

"K Blossom, Homework finished I'm going to the mall!" Bubbles sang.

"Bubbles." I said still not looking up from my book. "Don't you want to change out of your Cheerleading uniform?"

She looked at herself, "Not really it just takes time."

"ok then go on."

She hummed to her car and then drove away. About 20 minutes after she left I finished the last chapter of my book.

"oh." I sighed, "Jennet Oak you have out done yourself again." I went back inside the and put the book back. I was going to start a new one when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out my pink Envy three and checked my text message.

It was from Bubbles,

_BLOSSOM! You have to get down here! _

_Someone wants to talk to you!_

I thought about it. _I could get out a little more and its not like I _have_ to read this book. _I flipped open my phone.

_ok. Be there in five where are you?_

She texted me back in about two seconds,

_Food court._

I went into the living room where Buttercup was watching Ultimate Fighting.

"Hey Buttercup." She waved her hand in acknowledgement without taking her eyes off the screen. "Want to go to the mall with me?"

She scrunched up her nose. "The _mall?"_

"Food court."

"Sure in Two."

"I told Bubbles I'd be there in five."

"Fine." She grumbled and turned off the TV.

The professor came in through the door when I opened it, he looked worried.

"Can I talk to you girls?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"No now daddy were headed to the mall, can it wait till we get back?"

"Um.."

"Great love you!" I hugged him and Buttercup followed me out the door.

We took my pink Mercedes and got there in seven minutes. Buttercup and I Headed straight for the food court and stopped when reached Bubbles, sitting at a table with her friends. They all had shopping bags. At least two each, and they were stuffed to the brim with clothes.

"NO WAY!"

I turned around to see Buttercup looking at some skate board.

"Blossom… ah… I'll, I'll be back in a sec." With that she went into the store and I rolled my eyes. Now I would have to be alone with Bubbles' friends, they weren't exactly my favorite people. At least Bubbles was there with me.

"Hey." I said as I approached their table.

Kendra looked me up and down, Kendra was just mean and the other two didn't want to get on her bad side so they just sided with her. She was probably the only sour part of my life. Sara and Katie really were nice girls. "did she just dig that out of the dumpster or something?" She muttered to her friends and they laughed except Bubbles who didn't hear her. _Unless they do that. _I thought to myself and glared at Kendra.

"OMG!" Bubbles was staring at her phone wide eyed. "Jessica just told me about this new baby blue dress on Sale!" she squealed. "You guys can tell her right?" Bubbles asked her friends. Kendra smiled flakily.

Then Bubbles left, _Now I am alone. _I thought Bitterly.

"I don't see why he would like you, but whatever." Kendra muttered looking at her nails. Sara and Cassidy looked bored of Kendra's jokes. "Ha hahahahah!" They faked a laugh then gave me an apologetic glance. I gave them an understanding one back. Then I turned back to Kendra.

"Who likes me?"

She looked up and acted, pretty poorly I might ad like she didn't know what I was talking about. "Who said anyone liked you?"

"You did Sherlock." I said and gave her a look like she was stupid. Sara and Katie giggled and Kendra whipped her head around to glare at them and they were silenced.

"so not funny."

"oh no"

When she turned her head back they gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"Fine." Kendra hissed. "Ryan wanted to talk to you. Probably just to tell you to stay a way from him. But he's over there." she pointed to the wall where I saw Ryan leaning against it in his Foot ball sweatshirt talking to two of his friends.

I smiled, "Thanks." And walked away.

I was but 3 feet from the table when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Sara whisper, "Don't Mind her. She's just jealous Ryan likes you and not her."

"Thanks." I whispered back and walked over to where Ryan was leaning against the wall. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to look at me. His eyes lightened and he smiled.

"Hey Blossom!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi" I said back and rubbed my arm nervously.

He looked behind him then said, "Guys get out of here!" And shoed them away with his hands.

"Fine Bye dude."

"Catch you later."

They left and Ryan turned back to me.

"Sorry bout' that." He ran his fingers through his hair and put one hand in his pocket.

"Its okay, look I'm sorry my sister took me away before you could finish speaking at school today."

"Its fine," He took a step towards me, "we can always talk now."

My cheeks went crimson and my heart beated faster, "Yah." I barely breathed out.

"So I was wondering if sometime we could catch a movie or something."

_Blossom. _I told myself. _Be smart on this! _I was never that good at talking to guys.

I took a breath and looked him in the eye, "How about you just call me your girlfriend and I just call you my boyfriend."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh and a movie sounds nice." I took a note book out of my purse and wrote down my cell phone number. "Call me bout it sometime. K?" With that I handed him the paper and walk away waving.

"What ever you say honey."

When he couldn't see my face I let out a breath.

_Good job Blossom you handled that well._

_But you weren't acting like yourself._

I frowned and thought back. I really didn't act to much like myself but I decided to push away the thought. It didn't matter because now I was dating my crush.

_LATER_

Buttercup had met up with some friends in the sports store and Bubbles' friends had to leave so we sat down at one of the tables in the food court area and after I finished telling her about Ryan She started to talk about the clothes she bought.

"NO Way." she slowly breathed.

"You better believe it because its true."

"EEEEPPPP! Blossom this is your first bo! How does it feel?"

"um let me see." I pretended to think for a while. "Amazing!"

"EEEEEPPPPP" We both squealed of happiness.

"So how was shopping."

"Oh it was a blast and a relief that I wasn't worrying about unfinished homework!"

"Told you. So what did you buy."

"Oh a lot of stuff, but my favorite is this." She pulled out a light sky blue dress. It was short sleeved and felt like silk. In the middle was a white line that in the back was tied in a bow.

"Bubbles that will be beautiful on you!"

"I know."

"Are you two gossip girls ready to leave?" I turned around to look at Buttercup.

"Yah. Yah. Were coming." I said getting up. All three of us exited the mall and headed to our cars. (Buttercup's wasn't here so she had to ride with either me or Bubbles and she chose Bubbles this time.) The drive home was pretty quick and when we arrived I sat in the car and watch my sisters retreat to the house. Then I evaluated in my head what happened at the mall. As I did I felt a smile raise on my face and I couldn't contain it. I threw my arms in the air and screamed, "YES YES YES! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt so good about myself I skipped into the house. I set my keys on the kitchen counter and came back in the living room to see, Buttercup and Bubbles sitting on the couch. The Professor was sitting in the armchair across from them.

"Blossom," He stated calmly but the look on his face said he didn't now how to put what he was going to say. "Please, have a seat next to your sisters." I did as he asked.

"So what is this about?" I asked.

"Well you see," He stood up, "The company had a problem and their shutting us down. If I want to keep my job I have to move to Benlane."

"Oh but daddy," Bubbles said, "Benlane is like an Hour away we would hardly see you." I didn't think he was just talking about himself.

"No sweety we are moving to Benlane."

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Buttercup said.

"No girls, we are all moving to Benlane."

We all stood up and screamed in unison, "WHAT!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I screamed.

"ESTÁS LOCA?" Bubbles countered at him.

Buttercup decided to add, "Your out of your mind if you think we're moving to _Benlane._" She spat out the word.

"Look girls its only an hour away." He tried to calm us. But I was too infuriated.

"Professor, Benlane is a like ten hundred levels below our status!" Bubbles tried to calm herself down.

"Bubbles, look your status won't change when we move."

"But a lot will!" We all shouted in unison.

"WE'RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL WE HAVE JOBS AND FRIENDS AND A PLACE TO WORK OUT!" Buttercup screamed.

"I JUST MADE CAPTIN FOR CHEERLEADING!" Bubbles was even more infuriated then Buttercup, you could see steam coming out of her ears.

"AND I JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND! *$#* IT!" I Screamed at the top of my lungs.

_THE NEXT DAY_

In the end we all _have_ to move to Benlane. it's a really low class small town. I would know I looked it up. And the school we were going to, not to classy.

"But you guys can't move!" I was sitting next to my sisters on the steps of school. Ryan and some of my friends sat above me. On the side Bubbles was on sat the cheerleaders and on Buttercups side were here friends and then some jocks. Cassidy was the one who had spoken.

"Blossom, am I ever going to see you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Ryan. Of course you will." Then I muttered barely audible, "Just maybe not often but.." I spoke louder, "Look guys it won't to far away."

Kendra looked at Ryan, "But if it is you know I'm always available." Then I glared at her. _Who does she think she is?_

"Bubbles how will you stay on the team if you live so far away?" Ann asked, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Look Ann, umm" she started to cry a bit, "I can't be on the squad any more I'll be going to a new school so." She just finished with a shrug.

"Buttercup, you can't go." Nicky complained. "it like so doesn't even out the group."

"Nicky the group never was even."

She shrugged, "We'll it evens it out less then it was." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and we headed inside. I tagged in the back and grabbed Kendra's shoulder as lightly as my annoyance towards this girl would allow. "Look, Kendra," I said, I mean I might as well try to settle this lightly, "I know we don't see eye to eye but could you please not do this."

"Look, Blossom, I don't know what your talking about. All I know is your stealing my man so if you know what good for you," she smiled, "you'll back off." With that statement she left me gapping and glaring at her as she strutted into the building.

The rest of that day was pretty much the same. People telling us how different it would be without us and how much they would miss us. The only thing I could think about was how we came home yesterday and were welcomed home to the biggest baddest news since we heard that the key to the world was coming to Townsville. And I was pretty sure this was not going to have a good ending. Or at least that's what I thought of at the time.

**To be continued…**

**The next chapter has the Rowdy Ruffs! Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D**

Songs I thought About when I was writing this

I have no idea why I thought of these three songs I just did so here are the lyrics and artists! Enjoy!

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

**By Avril Lavigne**

**OhOh, OhOh**

**So Much For my happy ending**

**OhOh OhOh OhOh**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Lets talk this over**

**Its not like were dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging **

**In a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**

**OhOh, OhOh**

**So Much For my happy ending**

**OhOh OhOh**

**You've got your dumb friends **

**I know what they say (Know what they say)**

**They tell you I'm difficult **

**But so are they (So are they)**

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you? (Even know you?)**

**All the things you hide from me **

**All the stuff that you do (Stuff that you do)**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**Its nice to know that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**Its nice to know we had it all **

**thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know that we were done**

**He was everything, everything that I wanted **

**we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

**we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**OhOh OhOh**

**So much for my happy ending (oh oh oh oh)**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh, oh…oh, oh, oh, oh…**

**I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**BY:AVRIL LAVGNE**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriendHey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way,**** you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**

**Alright, alright, alright**

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious**

**And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everybody?s talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, he****y, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**And again and again and again**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**And again and again and again?**

**Cause she's like so whatever**

**And she could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everybody's talking about**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'Cause I can, ?****cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, no way, no way**

**And Finally….**

**Something I forgot and its really late so I'm not going to bother but don't worry, I'll put it in the next story.**


	3. Saying goodbye and Moving in

**_HIII! I Almost FORGOT TO THANK ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE For the review so thank you! THE Rowdy Ruff boys appear in this chapter so enjoy! :D (ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER NAMES AT THE BOTTOM) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any related characters_**

**_Saying Goodbye and moving in_**

"Goodbye." I hugged Cassidy and Lilly as we exchanged our farewells. I whipped tears from my eyes and put on my sunglasses to hide my teary eyes.

I looked over at blubbering Bubbles who was turning in her Palm Palms. With Bubbles gone, Kendra was going to be the captain and it sickened me to the core. Buttercup was giving fist bumps to her friends and the professor leaned against his car and waited for us to leave.

We had practically the whole sophomore student body here to say good bye. Then we headed to our separate cars. The Professor stopped at my window and I rolled it down so I could hear what he had to say.

_**Chorus:Ooh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighter**_

_**Ooh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighter**_

"Look, someday you girls are gonna thank me for this."

"Dad wouldn't we be thanking the company for shutting down your plant?"

"Same thing."

I rolled up my window an we all began to back out. We were driving down through what seemed like nothing but a hotel and a couple of gas stations plus a high-vee when I finally turned on the radio.

_**Verse:**_

_**Someday we'll put it together and we'll get all done**_

_**Someday your head is much lighter**_

_**Someday we'll walk in the **__**race**__** of a beautiful sun**_

_**Someday when the world is much brighter **_

"Yah right" I muttered. At the time the only thing I could see that was bright about this is that the greenery was really nice. But if I had looked a little I would have thought different.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Ooh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighterOoh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighter **_

_**VERSE**_

_**S**__**omeday we'll put it together and we'll get all done**_

_**Someday your head is much lighter**_

_**Someday we'll walk in the **__**race**__** of a beautiful sun**_

_**Someday when the world is much brighter**_

_**Lalalala...**_

We were driving for 45 minutes when we exited the city of Townsville and where driving a high way to Benlane. Things really didn't seem so high rite now. I had just said good bye to all my friends and had to transfer to a new school.

_**VERSE**_

_**Someday we'll put it together and we'll get all done**_

_**Someday your head is much lighter**_

_**Someday we'll walk in the **__**race**__** of a beautiful sun**_

_**Someday when the world is much brighter**_

"Great…" I muttered as we pulled up in our new drive way. The house was a two story, but had like a cylinder like castle thing at the highest point. It was tan with a maroon door, the porch was okay and I guess it would work. But I would miss our old home.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Ooh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighter**_

_**Ooh child, things are gonna get easier**_

_**Ooh child, things will get brighterRight now...**_

I heard the other car doors slamming shut and my sisters came up to join me. The professor came up behind us.

"You girls will fir right in here. Your smart, your beautiful, your strong. For crying out loud your superheroes!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Your gonna love it here."

With that he stepped into the house.

"Well, are we gonna stand around here all day or what?" I walked towards the house and went inside.

"home sweet home." I heard Buttercup sarcastically mutter as I stalked away.

When we were all in the house it was nice. The floor was all wooden and they were open door ways. The kitchen had a nice little island and marble tops. Our furniture was already set up and all that we had to do was unpack some boxes that cluttered the area.

"Alright girls the rooms are upstairs and I already have mine so go kill each other for the best one."

We flew upstairs looking at the rooms. The first two looked ok but I wanted to see what the third one looked like. But I couldn't find it so I was just going to settle with one of the other rooms. But unfortunately Bubbles and Buttercup just feel in love with the rooms so I had to go on a little scavenger hunt.

I floated down the hallway and was going to give up when I saw a little turn at the end of the hallway. When I looked I saw a tiny door that only came to my neck. I opened it up to see a spiraling stair case. I walked up it to get to a good sized octagon shaped room. There was a window facing the front lawn. I opened it up and stepped onto the roof.

So my room would be the 'tower'. I headed back in and got a good look around the room. There looked like there was a little trap door so I went over and opened it.

"Cool" There were a few steps down to a room 3/4ths the size of the other one. "Secret study." This might make up for the fact that Benlane didn't have a dace school.

I could already see the room with my deck and a few lights. Maybe a bookshelf and some two couches. Maybe even a flat-screen. I wanted it to be secret so I'd put a chair and rug over the trap door when I leave.

My room was pretty small but with the extra study it should be fine. Maybe even a little fun.

_~Mean While~ _

(Bricks prove)

I sat on the Bench at the park and looked at the view. It was pretty I guess. But that was the girly way of saying it. It was just a cool thing.

"Yo, my brother are you getting' lazy again?" I didn't have to look back to know it was Butch. I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Its not laziness Butchie- Boy. The one good thing about Benlane is its greenery. And I'm just appreciating it."

"Well if you ask me it would be the girls. You should appreciate them." He plopped down next to me and ran a hand through his jet black hair that was spiked up.

"Practice what you preach Butch and try to actually appreciate them." I said. I had orange hair that spiked out on my bangs and at all sides.

"HHHEEEEYYYY!" I looked up and my eyes widened to see a dark blue light charging straight towards us.

"Butch, Butch! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" I said getting up and gliding away. Butch had been looking at his phone. "Whatch' you talking a… bout." HE looked to the same sight I had seen. But he couldn't get out of the way in time.

_**BOOM!**_

"And crash landing." I muttered removing my hands from the defensive X position I had shielding myself. "JEEZ BOOMER!" I stalked over to him. "How many times have I told you to work on your landings? You just ruined a perfectly good park bench!"

"Yah." Butch put in. 'And my perfectly good muscle shirt!" He gripped Boomers Collar and held him in the air. "YOU SEE THIS." He pointed to the gash in his shirt. "Your paying for that!"

"Look," Boomer nervously spoke, "I _made_ a perfectly good crater. And Butch its just a shirt." He was desperately trying to be free of Butches grasp.

It wouldn't be likely that he would. Since we moved here Butch has hit the gym, and maybe on some occasions a few people. His muscles were even more solid then rocks and he had an iron grip. He always wore green muscle shirts and ripped jeans. Sometimes he put on a black leather jacket over it.

Since we moved here I on the other hand worked out as well but I was more of a learn aholic then a work out aholic. I thirsted for knowledge because knowledge was power. But I didn't have the best grades in school. I didn't care much for that title though. It belonged to dork-ster anyway. My muscles were almost as solid as Butches but I think he was just born to be stronger then anyone. I mostly wore a black t-shirt with a red muscle shirt, that I ripped down the middle to use as a vest when I out grew it 2 years ago, and ripped jeans. But I'd sometimes change it up.

Boomer on the other hand has become a bit of a softy and he was the weakest of the three. on the up side he was controlling his powers way better then me or Butch. Although he still needed to take a course in flying 101. His hair spiked out at the sides and he wears longer white short sleeves under a short sleeve Dark blue shirt with a black strip on the center like when we were kids. He also wore jeans with everything.

We built ourselves a place close to the school so we'd never be late. It gets electricity and water from the neighbors.

"look Butch I'm sorry! Just put me down I'll buy you a new shirt!" Boomer was pleading not to get a knuckle sandwich right in the kisser. Butch had his fist back ready to punch him.

"Fine." He put Boomer down and let go of his shirt turning away. Boomer was relieved and walked up behind Butch.

"Thanks man I didn't think ya woul-" Butch whipped around and his fist connected with Boomer's cheek. I looked like it hurt but I was cracking up. Don't get me wrong I kind of felt bad for him, but after eleven years (sense they were born 5) of living with Butch he really should have seen that one coming. All I could do was stand there holding my gut laughing my head of.

"Cute," Butch smirked looking at Boomer, "You thought you would only have to buy the shirt."

Boomer turned to me holding his cheek, "Brick! Don't laugh, scold him!"

"Sorry Boomer." I wasn't speaking I was wheezing and laughing, "You should have seen that one coming."

"Do you even want to know why I came here?" He asked getting up.

"Let me think, ah no." Butch was walking probably to the skate park where he usually was besides our crappy gym.

"Butch hey. You got to punch him, lets here what he came here to tell us." I said recomposing myself.

"What ever." He mumbled crossing his arms. I smirked and faced Boomer.

"What's the dirt?"

"Pretty much around us from my crash but-"

"seriously Boomer." I told him. He always had to be the comedian and he was really funny. He was often at a comedy club at the mall telling his latest jokes. He gathered a big crowed.

"okay fine. That Robin Snyder Chick got new neighbors."

"So?" Butch looked unimpressed.

"So, there three girls our age."

"oh…" Butch said smiling. "New girls coming to town eh? There lucky they found the right one."

"Show me." I said seriously. Butch gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Dude they'll probably go to our school you don't have to see them now."

"Yes I do." I had a hunch that these weren't just three girls.

"Fine sure dude." Boomer said, "But can we have dinner first I'm starved."

"Fine but eat quick." I marched in between the two and all three of us launched off for Chinese take out.

_~THAT NIGHT~_

" Boomer that took forever it was the busiest place to get Chinese!" I ranted on about Boomers bad restaurant picking skills as we flew towards Crenshaw St. Where Robin lived. Boomer was leading the way and I was pretty sure he was tuning out of what I was saying but I just kept ranting anyway.

It didn't take long for us to get there with our super speed and all. We landed in a tree out side the new neighbors yard. I had to land Boomer so the tree wouldn't uproot and crush the house. The shades were put up so you could only see silhouettes.

"Time to use some good old x-ray vision." In One room a girl was kicking a target she only kind of looked like Buttercup Utonium. She looked like she was Blowing off a heck of a lot of stem though. The room next to that a girl with wavy blonde hair that reached her shoulders was sitting at a dresser brushing her hair. She looked depressed. It couldn't be Bubbles Utonium, could it? In the tower-ish part of the house a girl that resembled almost exactly what I imagine Blossom Utonium would look like, was in a pink night gown dancing elegantly. I didn't have a good enough view to get a look at her eyes though.

She finished her routine and opened the window. She walked onto the roof and sat down. It was dark and her eyes kind of looked a little brown.

"Whoa Brick look at that!" Butch's mouth gaped open as he pointed to 3 cars. A Ferrari, a Mercedes, and a Porsche. "These are some rich girls Brick."

"I wonder what they're doing here." Boomer whispered.

A man came up in a lab coat and closed the garage door. This confirmed my beliefs.

"Well fellas looks like the powerpuff girls are going to be attending Benlane High." They both gave me a look and I just smirked. "I'll explain at home." And with that said I streaked into the sky my brothers close behind. I had a plan.

**To be continued…**

**Alternate Titles were: Run in; the klutz in the sky**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. First day Part 1

**Hey People! I'm Back! This is going to be a fun chapter for me to write! Ok please R&R! **

**The song is called _stories down in the bottom _by: toby mac**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Thanks for reviewing! It made my day to read it! You are really kind! Can't wait to read more of you story! ;)**

**First day PART 1**

_~THAT NIGHT~_

I brushed my hair and looked out into the night sky. I already made myself a special thinking place out on the roof. There was so much to think about here. I decided I'd dance before I went to bed.

It was my favorite dance from my swan lake recital. I tuned the world out as I glided through the air with swift movements. Just listening to the music I had put on to go with the dance. I flowed with it and let myself fall into my own little world, this was how dancing made me feel.

When the song ended I opened my window and sat on the roof. Making my night gown cover me up in the chilly air. I was thinking of how life would be here, I was too deep in thought to hear the muffled voices coming from the tree in our front yard.

_It can't be that bad right, your room is pretty good._

_But there is no dace. What if you forget._

_I WON'T FORGET!_

_Or at least I hope I don't._

I thought of the pros and cons of being here and made a list.

Pros ,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

_1)The house isn't to bad _

_2) you can keep your __Old items _

_and __possessions _

_3) life couldn't get much __worse _

_6) There is no dace studio_

Cons,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_1) Your away from your _

_2) Your boyfriend is an hour away_

_3) This is a crime ridden small town_

_4) Your status is too high to be here_

_5) the school your going to will be a dump_

_6) There is no dace studio_

Okay in my opinion there would be a lot more cons but I stopped there to comfort myself. I had to push myself to come up with those three pros but it made the list look a little better. Then I headed in my room through my window and closed it. After that, plopped down on my bed. I snuggled into my covers wondering what school would be like tomorrow. And the things I thought of didn't make it seem any better.

I missed my friends, and my old house and school, I missed my job and the mall. I missed everything about Townsville. When the night was over I ended up crying myself to sleep.

~_THE NEXT DAY~_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I woke up to my alarm. I blindly reached over to the small Box sized I dwored wooden dresser and hit the sleep button. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Excepting to see my room back at Townsville, But was shocked to see the octagon shaped room in Benlane. I sadly corrected myself with, _my _octagon shaped room in Benlane.

I had thought it was all just a night mare looks like I was sadly wrong. I got up and walked over to my big dresser that held all my clothes since my room didn't have a closet.

"Alright" I said to myself, "today is your first day you got to look good."

I pulled out some of my favorite clothes and ended up choosing a pink short sleeve shirt with no logos and a white skirt that come to ¾ of my hip. it was lined with pink and a white long sleeved jacket that went to the middle of my stomach. It had a bedazzled heart in the corner in pink of course. Finally it had white stalkings that went above my knee. Then I slipped on my pink ballet flats and brushed the tangles out of my hair. I put it in a ponytail, slipped on my bow and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Bubbles was wearing the dress she had bought at the mall the day Ryan asked me out and Buttercup was wearing her Butter yellow t-shirt and green shorts that came mid-thigh lined with white.

They were both helping themselves to a plate of waffles and bacon. I sat down in the middle of the two and began cutting my breakfast.

"How did you girls sleep?" The professor asked sitting down across from me at our circular polished wooden table.

"Just fine." I shrugged.

"Awful. I kept wanting to be in my room." Buttercup said.

"I missed Townsville too much to sleep." Bubbles said.

"Well, Buttercup that is your room and you have exactly the same things in it as you did before. Bubbles, we all miss Townsville, but we live here now lets make some memories and make this place home." He said after swallowing a bite of his waffles.

We were quiet for the rest of breakfast and the Professor took our dishes to the dish washer for us.

"Well," I said standing up from my seat. "I am going to go to school early so I can get my schedule and learn my way around the campus."

**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there put your hands in the air**

**So let the lost know that someone cares**

**Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there, put your hands in the air**

**And let somebody know that the Most High cares **

"That's my girl. See your looking up at this!" He congratulated me.

"Look," I said turning to face him with an expression of how I felt, miserable, "I've hit rock bottom in my life, there is no were to look but up." Then I spun around and headed to the garage. Little did I know at the time that it could go down and it would, today.

**I never knew that it would feel like this**

**When the two that raise you up and call it quits**

**Nobody told me bout the emptiness,When the place you call home is closed for business**

**I push the pain down, I gotta get by**

**Always knowin in my heart that it ain't gonna fly**

**Rock bottom's never felt so near before**

**And if pain is God's ****megaphone****, it's loud and clear**

**So hold me now Father, human love ain't enough**

**I've failed and been failed by the people I love**

**But Your faithful arms, they surround me**

**And any other soul who has to sail those seas**

**Of a broken family**

I opened the door to my Mercedes and stepped in. I began my drive to school and got a good look at the neighbor hood. It was alright I guess. Our house was the best for blocks down. _A lot _of Blocks down and up.

**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there put your hands in the air**

**So let the lost know that someone cares**

**Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there, put your hands in the air**

**And let somebody know that the Most High cares**

When I pulled into the school parking lot I had finished listening to the song, _Opposites attract_. I slid my sun glasses to the tip of my nose as I cut off the gas. I got a good look at the school. The front had out door wooden Benches and tables and plastic circular ones. I supposed that was for eating like we did back home.

It wasn't much. There where some trees and the grass was a healthy shade of green. It had some wild flowers too, but it wasn't as decorative as the Townsvillehigh one. The one at my old school even had a fountain. As for the building, well it looked like it needed some updating renovation.

**Been so many times that I been close to rock bottom**

**Try to look for answers but**

**Nobody's got em**

**Like the time my mother looked me in the eye, tryin not to cry**

**Tellin me that ****cancer**** might cause her to die**

**How could this be? I thought that God loved me**

**So why would He try to take my mother from me**

**As I cry myself to sleep at night**

**Holdin on my pillow tight**

**He spoke to me and said that everything was gonna be alright**

**So I try to fight all the pain that it caused**

**I try to move on and I try to stay strong**

**So put your hands up if you're feeling me**

**And put your hands up for everyone to see**

**So put your hands up, we all a family**

**So put your hands up in unity, its unity**

Kids were spread out in the grass and on the benches and tables. Some sat on the stairs to the school and others were literally hanging in trees. There was a group of cheerleaders talking at one of the tables and I thought that Bubbles would fit right in there. At least that was an up. This school couldn't be too bad.

**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there put your hands in the air**

**So let the lost know that someone cares**

**Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em**

**When we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there, put your hands in the air**

**And let somebody know that the Most High cares**

I got out of my car and started my way to the steps. I didn't realize that a lot of people had been staring at my car and when I got out they all looked at me wide eyed.

I pushed my sunglasses back to the brim of my nose and continued walking to the steps.

**We've been down to the bottom**

**Stories we got em**

**If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air**

I didn't want kids making fun of my eyes so I would keep my sunglasses on as long as possible.

**I've been there too, when everything falls apart **

**And the best you can do is get through each day wondering will this never end? Is it always gonna be this way**

**And the greatest lie ****you ever been told**

**Is you're the only one to walk on this road**

**And that you'll never see the light of dawn**

**So we came together to say... hold on**

**Cuz we've been there and found our way home**

**We promise you that you're not on your own**

**One day this will pass**

When I was walking the steps a boy jutted his foot out and I fell backwards. I closed my eyes and I could swear I was going to feel pain any moment but I never did. I did feel like I hit something though and opened my eye to see a green eyed boy with jet black hair looking at me.

"That your Mercedes?" He asked. I just nodded, "Well you must be an angle falling from Beverley hills into my arms." He smirked.

"Ugh." I scoffed and pushed myself away from him.

"Don't waste your time Butch." a snobbish voice said from behind me. "She looks like a complete loser that is totally out of your liege."

_Butch? Where have I heard that name before. _I looked at him no it can't be. I really didn't suggest the thought to much because we kind of forgot about them when we dropped the case.

_Just keep your guard up._

**God will see us all through**

**God will see us all through**

**God will see us all pass through**

I turned around to see who spoke and it was a girl wearing a blue yellow and white cheer leading uniform. (like the one from Bring it on all or nothing I don't know how to describe it.) Her hair was curly and she had it in these two huge pigtails that puffed out.

I looked her up and down with my eye brow raised, "A snobbish cheerleader making a pathetic un-original insult? How typical." I muttered. Then I looked at the two palm palms coming out of her head and decided to get back at her for her 'out of every ones liege comment. "But this one has bad hair." I said smirking.

**We been down to the bottom**

**Stories we got em when we hit rock bottom**

**If you been there put your hands in the air And let somebody know that the Most ****High**** cares**

**We've been down to the bottom**

**Stories we got em**

**If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air **

The guy who caught me and some of his friends laughed at my comment but the cheerleader put her hands on her hips and her mouth was gaping. Who I assumed was her friends came up and stood by her side, I would guess it was because of the hip gustier.

"She called my hair ugly." The girl informed her friends.

"Coming from someone with pink eyes? She must have a disease!" On of her friends had a disgusted look on their face and was leaning away from me.

It was then I realized I didn't have my sunglasses on, they must have fell of when I fell backwards.

I glared at her and turned back to the person who started this, "Couldn't fight your own battles so you had to call back up?" I looked at her like she was pathetic and she gaped wider.

Her friend saw her gaping and turned to me, "You can't say that to the cheerleader captain."

"I just did." I said grabbing my sunglasses from the ground and put them back on before walking back towards the entrence of the building.

"Why you little-" The ugly haired girl was cut off by Butch.

"Save it Princess its her first day."

"Well she picked the wrong person to be enemies with!" Princess fumed.

_Princess? _

I pivoted on my heel to face them. "Princess MoreBucks?" I asked.

"One and only." her friend that insulted me said.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Sabrina you make it sound like she is so special." He muttered.

"Princess Morebucks the wanna be Powerpuff girl?" I grinned. "Who would have thought the place you disappeared to was Benlane. How ever did you make captain here?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was no wanna-be!" She hissed through gritted teeth as her friends gave her a look.

"Sure you weren't." I said turning around and walking into the building. Leaving Princess as angry as I've ever seen her. It was fun to win an argument after I was wrongfully insulted. And even more fun at the fact the person I one it against was an old enemy.

_Looks like she hasn't changed a bit._

When i found my way to the office i walked up to the front desk. There stood, or rather sat, a receptionist lady. Her cheekshad saggy skin and super short curly brown hair with touches of gray every now and then. She wore red glasses that looked really old. She had fake nails that were painted red. she had a red frilly long sleeved shirt and well she wasn't the thinnest person I've ever seen. to put it lightly. the veins popped out of her hands and if i had t guess i would say she was around the age of late 40s or early 50s. She was reading some papers and looked at me dully.

"Can i help you?" She said with an annoyed attitude.

I gave her a fake smile that made my eyes squint. "Yes." I said going back to normal. I had a bit of a sour attitude from some of today's events. "I'm new and need to pick up my schedule and a map of this," I looked around. It didn't look anything like my school so i just couldn't call it that, i finally finished my sentence, "place." My face looked disgusted and it showed in my voice when i said 'place.'

I heard an ugh and looked to see her looking extremely annoyed as she place the papers on the desk.

_How does she still have her job?_

"If that's not to much trouble, " I was getting annoyed with her but i figured it wouldn't make the situation any better if I was sour about it, so i looked at the desk and found her name tag she was Ms. Sweetsurplus, it so didn't fit her, "Ms. Sourpus." I smiled at her then my eyes went wide with what i just said and i flashed my eyes back down at the desk and quickly covered up what i had just said, "I MEAN Ms. Sauerkraut. I MEAN I MEAN Ms. S." I put it so i wouldn't slip it up again.

She raised her eyebrow at me from the file cabinet she had wheeled herself over to in her chair, "Are you done?" She huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the cabinet. "Name?"

"Blossom Utonium."

She continued to fiddle through files until there were no more. "Sorry, i can't find it." She had been using the same dull tone the whole time but this time she was using sarcasm on the 'sorry.'

I saw a kinder young lady come in, "Barb good news your husband just called and he has recovered from his cancer." She smiled warmly.

now i felt a little bad. _Thats why she was so sour._

I looked at her and smiled maybe now she wouldn't be so mean.

"Hooray." her face looked dull and sod her tone, she still had sarcasm in her voice. My smile went to a frown after she spoke.

_Does she have any emotion?_

The other receptionist looked at me then at my two sides.

"Shouldn't you three be in class the bell will be-"

_**BRING! BRING!**_

_Three?_

I looked at my sides to see Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Umm, you see ma'am we need our schedules." I said. I barely saw the fat one waddle into the room the nice one was peeking out from.

"I'll get them for you." She walked over to the file cabinet. "You are the Utoniums correct?"

"Yes" I replied.

The fat receptionist came out again and looked at me, "Your still here? Great their trying to torcher me." I was gapping as she waddled back to the other room.

"Sorry about her." The nice receptionist was closing the file cabinet and walked over. "Here you are, better hurry now."

"Thanks." We all said and hurried to our homeroom. We, luckily, were all in the same one. When we opened the door to room 216 all eyes stared at us.

"Utoniums?"

All three of us nodded.

"Your late. come here." We did as he said. "Class this is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium." He pointed at each of us. "Do you gils want to say something about yourselves?"

"_Their probably just snobby rich girls, look at how their dressed."_

_"bet they don't have a brain in there body."_

_"Your just jealous cause their hot and your not."_

There were whispers going around the room and they were irritating me and making Bubbles sad, Buttercup looked like she would go murder a few of them for a couple of crumbs.

I looked at my sisters and they had the same idea as me.

"In Townsvillewe fought crime and monsters." I began.

"Using our super powers we fly around and beat up the bad guys and criminals." Buttercup put in.

"But best of all we keep peace in the city and sometimes even solve mysteries!" Bubbles gleefully chirped in.

Thats because we are the POWERPUFF GIRLS!" We said in unison and posing (like in Bleedman's commic.)

All the students burst out laughing.

_"Their phyco!"_

_"delusional!"_

_"Crazy!" _

_"_Why don't you girls just take your seats. Blossom next to Dexter, Bubbles next to Tia, and Buttercup next to Mitch."

We sulked our way to our seats.

"Oh and Blossom, take off the sunglasses."

I froze i Couldn't take them off i just couldn't.

"NOW or I'll give you detention!" He said with force and authority.

I reluctantly took them off and everyone was looking at me when i opened them.

_"SHE HAS PINK EYES! WHAT A FREAK!_

The whole class exploded into laughter again and i covered my face with my hands as i sat down.

"Blossom is it?" The kid next to me said. Dexter i think his name was.

"Yeah," muttered peaking one of my eyes out.

"Look don't mind them, your lucky Brick and his brothers weren't here then you would have had a ruff time. Of course your bound to have a class with him he is on this team."

"Thanks i feel a whole lot better." I sarcastically mumbled. "Did you say Brick?"

"Yah why?"

"Is he Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys?"

He gave me a 'maybe she is crazy look.' "Who?"

"Nevermind." I turned my head to look the other way.

"By the way, I think you have pretty eyes." He said. I smiled a bit at least one kid here was nice.

* * *

**_Bubbles Prov_**

I took my seat next to a girl name Lia i think, fia? no no it was Tia. After i sat down The teacher made Blossom take her sunglasses off and was laughed at by the whole class. I looked at her sadly.

_Poor Blossom._

I Looked at the girl next to me. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Can you please not laugh at her shes my sister and its hard for us in this change right now." I asked her sincrley. She stopped looked at me and shrugged.

"Thank you." I said, "I'm Bubbles by the way." I was trying to be as chipper as before. I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Tia." She said not looking at me.

"Whats wrong don't you know how to shake hands?"

"I'm a cheer leader i can't shake hands with you. i would be a disgrace according to my catain."

"I was captain at my old school!" thats got to change something right?

"Well now you go to this school. None of that stuff counts." She looked like she wanted to be nice but as if her captian was saying she couldn't.

"Don't make your captian change who you are, she isn't your boss in anything she is supposed to set exaples for the team."

"You wouldn't understand." She scoffed.

It was quiet between us for i while.

"If you ever want to talk about it you have a friend in me." I murmered quietly.

She seemed surprised from this guester for out of the corner of my eye i saw her eyes widen.

* * *

_**Buttercup's Prov**_

I scoffed in my seat at the boy next to me. He seemed like the skaterboy type.

He stopped laughing at my sister an glared at me, "Whats your problem?"

"You. Is your self-esteem so low that you have to make fun of others to make yourself feel better?"

_wow i sound like Blossom!_

"Is your self-esteem so low that you pretend you have super powers?"

"I don't pretend!"

"Please you wouldn't be able to beat me."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yah, School yard after school!"

"Fine," I stuck out my hand "i'll be there."

He gripped my hand and i used some supper strength on him until you heard a crack.

His mouth was gaping and i smirked, "Don't worry nothings broken."

He said some colorful words then it was quiet for a while. "By the way I make fun of people too. but i have a very high self-esteem."

He chuckled a little "sure shorty."

"5'9 is not short. besides Bubbles and Blossom are 5'4."

Maybe I'll make a friend of him... After i beat him to a pulp.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**What do you think? **

**Please review or i don't really know if i want to write this anymore. See I would end it but it would be really lame **

**I just don't want to take all this time and think no one is reading it.**

**Sounds pretty lame because i just started but this is just the mood i'm in right now. (All of these say Goodbye, Thanks for watching.)**

**見てのさよならのおかげで **

**grazie per la visione di Addio**

**Adiós, gracias por mirar **

**感謝收看，再見**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**KISSES AND HUGS!**


	5. First day Part 2

**HEY! Sorry this took forever to upload. I had a little case of writers block. Thanks for the two new reviews! I am so happy! I am going to continue the story for as long as my writers block stays cured!**

**Review Replies**

KayTeexKorpse: Thanks I think I will finish it.

-Nmg-Lera-: I'M REALLY GLad you like it! Hope you i=ejoy this chapter as much as the others! ;)

XxKukiMonsterxX: Oh I have something like that up my sleeve. Just have to work out a kink or two that my idea has.

Its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: No doubt about that! ;D

**First day part 2**

Well, things at school today have been going great. If you consider points stares, name calling, and giggling around the hallways great! Please it is soooo elementary, and frankly its only been 4 periods and I'm already sick of it.

I was walking to my locker trying as best as I could to hide my eyes. Everyone had been calling me pink-eye. And psycho for saying I had super powers. I would show them real good if I hadn't told the Professor that I wouldn't be violent.

I clutched my new books to my shirt and stormed the rest of my locker. Strangely enough Bubbles and Buttercup had lockers right next to mine.

Opened it and fiercely shoved my books in. My sisters did the same.

"What happened to you guys?" Bubbles asked as we all took our I.D cards and headed for the lunch room.

"Huh, nothing I should be fussing about." I hissed quietly.

"Phf, I'm just about ready to blow someone's face in if they call me psycho again!" Buttercup fumed.

"What about you?" I asked Bubbles.

"Well they call me the same things they're calling you." She sniffed, "I've already cried a bit!"

"Its alright Bubbles." I said sympathetically putting a hand on her shoulder. "It took a while for Townsville to warm up to us, it might take a while here too." We had arrived at the cafeteria doors.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in horror.

_Oops. Bad idea._

Buttercup looked at Bubbles and muttered to me, "Here come the waterworks."

And sure enough Bubbles started wailing and tears sputtering from her eyes, "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON A ROCK! BLOSSOM PLEASE DON'T MAKE US GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! IT CAN'T HAPPEN NOT AGAIN!" She was sure sobbing hard at the memory.

My hand quickly retracted back to my side and Buttercup and I went wide eyed with embracement and shock. I didn't expect the outburst to be that sudden. And people were staring at us out of surprise.

"Bubbles we won't have to do that. Please calm down people are staring." I said looking at the kids and giving a apologetic smile. It seems my comment just made it worse.

"NO-O-O I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE STARING AT ME!" She sputtered, bawling.

I helplessly tried to calm her but alas my attempts were futile.

* * *

**Boomer's Prov**

We were sitting in the lunch room at our table. I was horffing down a slice of pizza.

"So, uh Brick," I said swallowing the big bite I took. "How are we going to begin the plan?"

"You shouldn't talk about it in school." He growled at me, glaring.

"Sorry." I muttered sarcastically. That's when we heard a high pitched squealing.

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON A ROCK! BLOSSOM PLEASE DON'T MAKE US GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

My brothers and I covered our ears and turned to the source of the noise. It was a girl in blonde pigtails and a blue dress. She was bawling and two girls, who I guessed where either her friends or relatives. Tried to calm her down. But she then bawled even louder. She was pretty, I guess

Brick chuckled and I turned to face him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Boomer, to answer both your questions, here your chance to begin the operation." He chuckled.

"How is that funny? And you never said we would have to operate on any body!"

"Its funny because, oh never mind you wouldn't get it anyway. And operation is just another word that can be used for plan."

"Then why do doctors-"

"Never mind that!" He slapped me on the back of the head from across the table. "Just go!"

I stood up and started walking over.

"Wait **that's** Bubbles?" I was astonished.

"Yes that's Bubbles!" Butch and Brick both quietly hissed so that no one else could hear. Not that it really mattered most everyone was walking over to see what the commotion was about. And no one could have heard them if they screamed at the top of their lungs.

Luckily with our super-hearing we could be whispering to each other and it wouldn't matter.

I started to walk over again and then a thought accrued to me and I walked back to my brothers.

"What do I say?"

"Just say what I say to all the girls I talk to. 'Hey babe what's up?'" Butch replied coolly. He was the ladies man out of us three.

"Butch, don't you remember what their like at all?" Brick scoffed. "They won't take that kind of talk," He turned to me, "Just go and, dare I say it, be polite to her, and (D*** it) Make her stop crying!" He put his hands on his ears and shut his eyes tight.

"Ok," I spun around and walked back over to the scene. Bubbles wasn't saying anything anymore she was just crying her eyes out.

"Bubbles stop crying please." The red haired chick with the bow was desperately trying to calm her, that must be Blossom, her sister. Bubbles had her hands on her face trying to hide it.

"Move over Blossom, your doing it wrong!" A raven haired girl, I supposed was Buttercup, pushed Blossom aside. "BUBBLES QUIT YOUR BAWLING AND MAN UP!" She said harshly.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom scolded. "That's no way to talk to her! We haven't done this sense we were 10!"

"WELL WELCOME BACK TO CHILD HOOD SISTER!"

"STOP YELLING BUTTERCUP! YOUR MAKING IT WORSE!" She shouted and shoved a finger in the direction of Bubbles.

"I WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF YOU WOULDN'T BOSS ME AROUND AND SHE WOULD STOP CRYING! OH AND LIKE YOUR DOING ANY BETTER!"

Everyone was staring at the two now. Heads flashing back and forth between the yelling sisters. I was caught up in the excitement and was watching them as well.

"THAT'S IT BUTTERCUP WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE STAYING IN YOUR ROOM!"

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"IF YOU HAD SELF DISAPLINE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Blossom screamed.

Buttercup was furious her face was red and I could see she was about to let out a sonic scream. I really didn't feel like going through listening to that so I lightly tapped on Bubbles' shoulder.

She stopped crying and everyone stared at her and her sisters cooled down seeing she was done.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked her sheepishly. Her cheeks flushed red as she removed her hands from her face and looked at me. Then her whole face was red as fire when she scanned all the people.

"Why are they looking at you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Not me, you." I whispered back. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You were kind of bawling your heart out around two seconds ago."

"Oh, I forgot." She looked down at her hands that she had clutched together.

There was a long silence and people had been heading back to lunch.

"Come on Bubbles lets go eat." Blossom had cooled down and was standing next to her Bubbles Buttercup had her back turned and I was guessing the turnout was they weren't speaking to each other.

"Sure." She nodded and looked over at me. "You can take your hand off my shoulder now." I looked and saw my hand was clutching her shoulder lightly but firmly.

"Oh sorry." I said putting it back to my side. Blossom looked at me. "Thank you, um, what's your name?"

"Boomer." I said.

She looked me in the eye but her voice seemed a little cooler, "Thank you…Boomer." With that they walked away to the lunch line and I walked back to my brothers.

"You handled that well, what did you say to her to stop her from crying?" Brick asked me.

"Nothing I just tapped her on her shoulder. And she stopped."

"These girls sound easy!" Butch exclaimed, "Let me go talk to Buttercup." He stood up but Brick yanked him back down.

"No. Its not your time yet to talk to her yet." He hissed.

"How do you know when the time is right leader-boy?" Butch countered scowling.

"That's exactly right I am the leader, that's how I know." Brick copied Butch's scowl perfectly.

I was horffing down my pizza hungrily, "Are you gonna eat that?" I asked with my mouth full pointing to Brick's pizza. He gave me a weird look and pushed his tray towards me. He never really did eat much. Oh well! I smirked to myself.

_His loss is my gain._

And I began to devour his pizza as well.

* * *

_**Blossom's Prov**_

My sisters and I got some pizza and milk and took a seat at an empty table. This place was sucking even more. Its bad enough we have to move here at all then we get into a fight about it and my sisters and I are practically being torn apart!

I wasn't going to utter a word to Buttercup and I was pretty darn sure she wouldn't utter one to me. I didn't touch my food. I really didn't feel hungry. I looked at Bubbles to see if she was going to cry anymore, but to my surprise she was blushing.

"What's that all about?" I asked her curiously. She looked up startled and looked around until she saw me.

"Wha who?" She looked at my eyes then down at her hands, "Oh, nothing just thinking is all."

"About that boy back there?" I asked scrunching my nose in my curiosity.

"n-n-no." She stuttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me the truth." I said.

"maybe a little, he was such a gentle man."

"Bubbles, no one falls in love that fast." Buttercup came in getting interested. "Don't let him get close to you, he'll just break your heart I can already see it."

I took a bite of my pizza thinking hard. He said his name was Boomer. I met a Boy this morning when I feel on the steps. Butch, was his name.

_They never said they were related, and besides we haven't seen a Bick yet, so, no trio of Rowdyruffs. _

_There that's all figured._

_Still keep an eye out._

"Right." I muttered to myself.

"What was that Blossom?" Bubbles asked. I looked up at her.

"Nothing Bubbles." I said kindly. I looked at her tray. "Eat your Pizza you'll need to keep your energy up." I told her taking another bite of my own pizza.

It didn't taste all that good on account of I was feeling awful about a couple of today's events. I'll just have to get through it and can visit Townsville on Saturday.

_Yes, that will be perfect. Saturday it is._

I heard some noise coming from behind me and saw some boys talking trash to each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying but one of them got mad and took his Pizza off his tray. He chucked it at the guy who had his back towards me, I presumed he had said something that made the guy . But he ducked and it was flying straight for me. I of course didn't realize this until I got a warning from Bubbles.

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" She squeaked. But alas the pizza landed on top of my hair then slid off it to the ground. Everyone who had seen this happen started laughing. Well, everyone but Bubbles.

"Oh Blossom… your hair…" She murmured. I knew my hair would be a mess but I was more humiliated then anything.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I choked getting up and walking with my dignity out of the lunch room into the nearest ladies restroom.

I was lucky no one else was in there because I was cleaning my hair out as best as I could, when I got a little emotional. I thought of all of today's events good and bad, and I just cried a little. I didn't think, or want to ever move away from Townsville. But here I was stuck here and the Bathroom wasn't exactly nice.

It had butter yellow walls that needed to be repainted. Four stalls that had grafetie all over. Dully colored sinks and only two of them at that. The counter was littered with wet paper towels and there was even gum on one of the sinks handles! It had Two mirriors one at each sink, they were only big enough to see your head and a bit of your sholders. The floor had a lot of paper towels everywhere. On the bright side it did cover up the hideous tiles.

I wiped away the tears that had leaked out of my eyes and pulled my self together. I was a strong and dignified young women. I could get through with this.

I fixed my hair a little bit and headed out of the bathroom. Sadly I was still wiping a few tears away and didn't notice the open locker door in front of me. The next thing I knew my nose and the rest of my face hit the locker door with a rattle and I feel on my back to the floor in shock. A boy with red hair and piercing red eyes looked out from the locker.

"Shoot, my bad shorty." He bent down to help me up but I clenched my teeth together and went ridged.

"_Don't touch me._" I said with venom. He looked at me funny.

* * *

_**Bricks Prov**_

When my locker door rattled and hit my shoulder I was thinking about who I was going to have to beat up now. I looked at the kid who had fell and my face lit up. It was a certain red headed girl who just happened to have a deep bright red bow in her hair.

_Here's your chance. _I thought to myself.

"Shoot, my bad shorty." I bent down to help her up. I could already imagine her falling for my plan and her foolishness would be her undoing. I heard her teeth clench and her body stiffed.

"_Don't touch me._" She spat. I sat on the ball of my feet and gave her a confused look.

"Are you going to lay there all day?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"This place sucks." Her face was full of sorrow and I pitied her laying there like that.

"New?"

"Yah."

"Don't worry it gets better."

"really?" (sarcasm.)

"Well yah. But laying on the floor for people to trample you isn't going to do that for you." That's when the bell rang and kids started to pour out the doors to either lunch or fifth period.

"I guess your right. I really should get up now or my poor hair will get even more damaged." She propped herself up with her elbows and she looked a little weary and depressed. I offered her my hand and she took it. We both stood up.

"Thanks um…" I could tell she was waiting for me to say my name.

"Brick." the moment I said her name she went ridged again and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"do you have brothers here?" She questioned. If the plan was to work I had to gain her trust.

_But do I have to tell the truth?_

_It might make things less complicated._

_Fine._

"Yah, Boomer and Butch." I muttered. "They can be embarrassing." I looked down for a bit then I looked back at her. "What was your name?"

* * *

_**Blossom's Prov**_

"What's your name?" he asked looking at me.

_He doesn't know my name? _

_Three options here either he forgot all about us or he has gone good and decided to start over or he is a really good actor._

He was very convincing.

_How will he react to his team name._

"I'm Blossom. Hey did you ever happen to hear of Rowdyruff boys?"

* * *

_**Brick's Prov**_

_Crap! She didn't forget us. Not completely. My brothers met her earlier so she did have some time to think about this._

_Well on the bright side I was a good liar._

"Who?" I asked as confused as I could.

"Never mind." She released my hand but kept her eyes on me as she walked past. "Thanks again." She still had her eyes narrowed a bit.

I saw her walk away. Hey they did get pretty hot when they grew older. I shrugged and closed my locker. Then the bell rang and I scurried off to class. So far my plan is working well.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Pretty good? Sorry it took forever. It fills up 11 pgs on Microsoft word! Please Read and review!**

**And thanks for the reviews! You guys and gals are awesome! **

**Love ya! ;)**


	6. Fight

**I AM ALIVE! HEY PEOPLE! Again SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN FOREVER! I have been memorized by marinav92's writing talent! She is amazing check out their page and stories! Also See its meeeeeeeeeeee's stories they are really amazing as well! **

**I have been reading:**

**A dark lover & A dark lover: Mystery of the Royals**

**Falling in love: Butch's point of view **

**The difference between love and obsession **

**Momoko's encounter**

**Why Butch, Why me**

**They are all great check them out and more! **

**Here's the next chapie! :D and all I'm saying is, Mitch is so gonna get the biggest surprise of his life. R&R.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! AND EVEN JUST THE READERS WHO MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ACCOUNTS! **

**P.S those thanks in 4 different languages go to all of you! ;D**

**BY The way you may like to know this ;)**

**Song in this ch.**

**indestructible**

sung by: **Disturbed**

**Okay the song doesn't match all to well. But I'm to lazy to go and change it! Learn it live it love it! ;D**

**FIGHT**

_**BLOSSOM'S PROV**_

The rest of school was the same after I met… Brick. I was sitting on the top of one of the schoolyard tables with Bubbles. We were waiting for Buttercup to come out so we could go home together like we always do when one of us doesn't have any plans.

It had to be the Rowdyruff boys. I had been thinking about them sense I met all of them. I mean, First I met Butch when I fell (Or rather was tripped) on the steps to the building,

_**Flashback**_

_When I was walking the steps a boy jutted his foot out and I fell backwards. I closed my eyes and I could swear I was going to feel pain any moment but I never did. I did feel like I hit something though and opened my eye to see a green eyed boy with jet black hair looking at me._

_"That your Mercedes?" He asked. I just nodded, "Well you must be an angle falling from Beverley hills into my arms." He smirked._

_"Ugh." I scoffed and pushed myself away from him._

_"Don't waste your time Butch." a snobbish voice said from behind me. "She looks like a complete loser that is totally out of your liege."_

Butch? Where have I heard that name before_. _

_I looked at him._

No it can't be.

_I really didn't suggest the thought to much because we kind of forgot about them when we dropped the case._

Just keep your guard up.

_**End of Flashback**_

Then Boomer made Bubbles stop crying about sleeping on a rock,

_She is so weird._

_**Flashback**_

_"Sure." Bubbles nodded and looked over at the boy who stopped her from crying. "You can take your hand off my shoulder now." _

_He looked and saw his hand was clutching her shoulder lightly but firmly._

_"Oh sorry." He said putting it back to his side. I looked at him. _

_"Thank you, um, what's your name?" I asked, I wanted to thank him properly. _

_"Boomer." He said happily._

_I looked him in the eye and made my voice cooler, "Thank you…Boomer." With that we walked away to the lunch line and he went to his table._

Who else would be named Boomer except for a Rowdy ruff?

It can't be!

Just keep an eye out.

_**End of Flashback**_

And finally after I got the pizza out of my hair and fell to the floor. Oddly I have fallen twice today. And I finally met a cocky looking Brick.

_**Flashback**_

_"Shoot, my bad shorty." He bent down to help me up but I clenched my teeth together and went ridged._

_"__**Don't touch me**__." I said with venom. He looked at me funny._

_"__Are you going to lay there all day?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy__._

_"This place sucks." My face was full of sorrow and he looked at me with a flash of pity that quickly evaporated. I wanted to kick myself for making myself look so weak._

_"_New?"

_Yah."_

_"Don't worry it gets better."_

_"really?" (sarcasm.)_

_"Well yah. But laying on the floor for people to trample you isn't going to do that for you." That's when the bell rang and kids started to pour out the doors to either lunch or fifth period._

_"I guess your right. I really should get up now or my poor hair will get even more damaged." I propped myself up with my elbows and I felt a little weary and depressed. I was sure it showed on my face. He offered me his hand and I took it._

No reason to reject a little help_._

_We both stood up._

_"Thanks um…" I wanted to thank him properly like I did with Boomer and I waited for him to say his name._

_"Brick." the moment he said his name I went ridged again and my eyes narrowed a bit._

_"Do you have brothers here?" I questioned. If his brothers are Boomer and Butch then they could be the trio._

_"Yah, Boomer and Butch." He muttered. "They can be embarrassing." he looked down for a bit then he looked back at me. "What was your name?"_"

_**End of Flashback**_

Their related, the same age as us, Butch has Black spiky hair and green eyes he also wears the respectful color green that belonged to the rowdy ruff Butch.

Boomer has Blonde hair that is spiky on the out-ed ends and has blue eyes, he as well wears the dark blue color the rowdy ruff used to wear. Plus he is the only Boomer I have ever met because who names their kid Boomer?

Finally Brick, Who else has red eyes and wears red other then Brick of the Rowdyruff boys? I mean seriously that's like a dead give away. However when I questioned him he seemed like he never heard of the Rowdy ruff boys, needless to say he didn't seem surprised to see me.

That can only mean one thing.

They knew about our arrival here before we met them!

_IT CAN'T BE IT JUST CAN'T!_

I really wanted to persuade myself that the Rowdy ruff boys didn't attend this school, that they were dead! Not possibly lurking around these very halls Plotting revenge!

_But you know they are._

_NO THEIR NOT! Its just a coincidence and they were all three adopted by the same family so they aren't really brothers not by blood at least!_

_The red eyes?_

_Contacts!_

_Keep telling yourself that._

"Uh…Blossom?" I snapped out of my deep thought and removed the hand that had been covering my mouth a bit making my index finger go just below the cheek bone and my thumb a centimeter from my right eye. I sat up from my slouching position so my elbow that had been supporting my head no longer rested on my thigh.

Bubbles had been the on to speak.

"Are you alright Blossom? You've been staring at that tree for so long I swear a hole could be baring through it!" She exclaimed looking at me worriedly.

That happens when I'm deep in thought, I tend not to blink.

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought is all." I told her while folding my hands and putting them in my lap. That's when we saw Buttercup come out of the building, her green backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Good now we can go." Bubbles muttered happily. Buttercup on the other hand didn't come over to us. She went over to the tree and slip her bag off her arm easily. She then crossed her arms in her signature stance and leaned against the tree.

"What is she doing?" I muttered to myself while glaring at Buttercup. She was smirking confidently and her eyebrows were pressed down evilly.

"Blossom, I don't like that face." Bubbles says worriedly following my glare.

I knew what that face meant.

"I don't think her vic- I mean challenger will like it very much either." I muttered to her. I was going to say victim but that word might scare Bubbles and cause another scene.

Then we looked over to the doors of the school where a Boy with spiky brown hair came out in a black shirt that said Bad Boy in white on it. He was also wearing ripped jeans and was surrounded by a posse. Witch was odd. He was one of those skater boys and the table he sat at only had five other kids in that clique.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to extend my super hearing a little bit.

"You'll whoop her good Mitch! You're the 2nd toughest kid in school, next to Butch!" One boy cheered.

"I won't beat her too bad." He said cockily. I guess I would expect that from the second toughest kid. "Just show her who not to challenge around here." He bragged.

"At least knock some sense into her! Come on who in the right mind would believe they have super powers!" Another boy asks making the others laugh.

Buttercup must be listening too because out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk grow even wider and her face seemed to get darker.

"Good one Jeff!" The Mitch kid said.

"Hey don't hurt her to bad though she's H-O-T HOT! And if she doesn't turn out to be crazy I want to ask her out! Maybe I could get a little action." One of the boys ,who I saw sitting at a table of jocks at lunch, muttered pretty low I would suppose so only Mitch could hear.

This caused Buttercup to explode into laughter and everyone who was in the schoolyard stared at her.

"NOT A CHANCE LOSER!" She called over to the boy.

Mitch looked over at her and smirked.

Looks like I found her first Victim in Benlane.

_**BUTTERCUP'S PROV**_

"NOT A CHANCE LOSER!" I shouted over to the boy who thought I was hot. What a dip, he thought I would say yes to him. Cute.

Mitch smirked at me and headed over. The kids behind him seemed shocked that I responded to the boy from how far away I was and Mitch seemed to be the only one that didn't realize how odd it is that I heard a boy that they barely could. Blossom got to me first.

"Don't do this Buttercup we don't want detention on the first day." She hissed angrily. I pivoted on my feet to face her.

"do you want people to stop calling us crazy?"

"Yes but-"

"Well then lets prove to them we really do have powers." I cut her off and spoke coolly. I was walking towards my opponent when she muttered one last thing.

"The professor will kill you for it."

_CRAP! THE PROFESSOR!_

I thought fast then I smirked again.

"Don't worry Blossom its just self defense." I didn't have to look back to know her face was in complete confusion.

When I was 10 feet from Mitch I showed off a little, just something to get people interested in the little show. Hehehehehehe.

I did a front flip then pushed off with my hands to get in the air again where I twisted a few times. Then landed in front of him and put my foot on his shoulder. Hey Blossom isn't the only one who can do those moves! She did perfect them and teach them to me though. I only know a few.

**Another mission,**

**The powers have called me away.**

**Another time,**

**To carry the colors again.**

**My motivation,**

**An oath I've sworn to defend.**

**To ****win**** the honor,**

**Of coming back home again.**

**No explanation,**

**Will matter after we begin.**

**Another dark destroyer that's buried within,**

**My true ****vocation****.**

**And now my unfortunate friend,**

**You will discover,**

**A war you're unable to win.**

"We gonna start?" I asked cockily looking into his shocked eyes. He looked at my foot on his shoulder. And I was biting my bottom lip trying hard not to laugh. I put it on the ground and cart wheeled a few feet away. His mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and he shook his head to get rid of it.

We had gathered quite the crowd from my stunt. With my flying power I say I went 12 feet in the air in my flips. I smiled cockily again and stood 5 yards away from him with my arms crossed in my signature stance.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Mitch is so screwed!" Some kids muttered through out the crowd. Blossom slapped her forehead with her hand and sighed.

"Here we go again." She muttered. I knew she was listening to what I was saying so mind as well tell her some 'reinsurance'.

"Ah Blossy don't be like that if anything he'll only be in the hospital for a month or two." I muttered chuckling.

"Buttercup!" Blossom hissed and the sternness sent chills to my spine even in the whisper.

"Okay okay we'll let him decide." She sighed again and I decided to listen to some more good comments towards me.

**I'll have you know,**

**That I've become... **

**Indestructible.**

**Determination that is incorruptible.**

**From the other side.**

**A terror to behold.**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable.**

"Mitch is in some Deep ****," Some kids muttered.

"so what she can flip. Whoop-de-do. Mitch can take her easy!" I growled at that one and narrowed my eyes at the source.

Mitch was in a fighting stance and was brushing away the last little bit of shock.

"Well you gonna fight and prove you're a liar or just glare at people like you've been doing all day?" He shouted over to me. I smirked wider.

"Bring it on!" I took a few steps backward and spoke, "Just one question…" I was next to the tree I had set my bag next to and grabbed a branch. "How long do you want to be in the hospital?"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed.

"Shut up Blossom I'm asking him you should be happy." I muttered.

"Don't you tell me to-" I was pretty sure Bubbles had covered Blossom's mouth for me.

Mitch just looked confused, "What the heck are you talking about!"

I smiled evilly and ripped the branch off the tree. "How long do you want to be in the hospital?" I asked again chucking the branch in his direction but in the air so it would go about to clear lake if my geographical skill is worth anything.

However they all ducked who were in the area I chucked it. People looked at me amazed. But then a shadow was above me and I saw Blossom Holding the branch.

"You will dispose of this properly when we get home." She stated.

"Come on Bloss it was headed to a lake!"

"No it wasn't! It was headed towards the Omaha zoo!"

Everyone was looking at us astonished.

**Every broken enemy will know,**

**That their opponent had to be invincible.**

**Take a last look around while you're alive,**

**I'm an indestructible master of reason.**

**Another cause for me to fight.**

**Another fuse uncovered,**

**Now, for me to light.**

**My dedication,**

**To all that I've sworn to protect.**

**I carry out my orders,**

**Without a regret.**

**A declaration,**

**Embedded deep under my skin.**

**A permanent reminder,**

**Of how it began.**

**No hesitation,**

**When I am commanded to strike.**

**You need to know,**

**That you're living the fight of your life.**Everyone was staring at us astonished and awestruck.

"Are we gonna fight or what!" Mitch said. Blossom floated down and looked at him like he was dumb.

"You're seriously still gonna fight her?"

"Move out of the way!" He was going to shove her aside but she was gone in a flash of pink back to were Bubbles was.

"Finally!" I muttered.

**You will be shown,**

**How I've become...**

"And you can attack first." I said kindly.

He charged at me his fist held behind his head and his right side the farthest from me totally showed me how he was going to strike. When he threw his punch I ducked down and gave him a pretty fair punch in the gut.

He fell on his butt and slid a fair 20 feet across the lot. I wasn't gonna put him in the hospital he would just be a little sore for a couple of days.**Indestructible.**

**Determination that is incorruptible.**

**From the other side.**

**A terror to behold.**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable.**

**Every broken enemy will know,**

**That their opponent had to be invincible.**

**Take a last look around while you're alive,**

**I'm an indestructible master of war.**

You would figure people would be freaked out but they weren't if you ask me these people are the psychos.

…

That, or they just know good entertainment when they see it.

Yah it's the second one. How do I know they are cheering.

"Awesome!"

"Whoa!"

"Is he conscious?"

I turned around thinking it was over just to receive a blow to the back of my head.

I turned around to see Mitch staggering on his feet. I laughed a bit.

"Big mistake. Looks like you want a week in the hospital." I grabbed his arm and tossed him to the tree.

The crowed went silent. So I turned around to face them.

"Don't worry nothings broken." I tell them. "Just might be out of school for a week." I muttered to myself.

"HEY!" I turned around to see a boy with spiky raven colored hair in a dark green muscled shirt and ripped blue jeans. "Your looking for fight? Then you need to look here!"

**I'm... Indestructible.**

**Determination that is incorruptible.**

**From the other side.**

**A terror to behold.**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable.**

**Every broken enemy will know,**

**That their opponent had to be invincible.**

**Take a last look around while you're alive,**

**I am indestructible. (Indestructible.)**

_**BUTCH'S PROV**_

Brick, Boomer, and I watched from the skies at Buttercup. She had turned around and unknowingly Mitch got back on his feet. I chuckled a bit.

"He's an idiot." I laughed in the sky my arms crossed over my face and my smile stretches from cheek to cheek. Brick started to laugh to.

"Looks like you have something in common." He laughed at me. I stopped and glared at him.

"Don't ruin my fun."

"Why not you ruin mine all the time."

"How?"

"You show up." Boomer chirped in. They both exploded into laughter.

I was going to sucker punch them when Brick stopped laughing and stared at Buttercup.

"Stop Butch!" He looked all serious again. "You get to talk to Buttercup now."

"I'm starting to think you just make this stuff up to fit your likings." I hissed.

"Just fallow my order."

"Whatever." I flew down to where Buttercup was and she had her back turned to me.

"You looking for a fight! then you need to look here!" She turned to look at me and I smirked.

"Butch is challenging her!"

"She'll get it now!"

She looked me up and down, "nah I don't think so."

"Excuses me?" I was astounded I thought Buttercup Utonium never turned down a challenge!

"Are you def I said No." She looked at me like I was stupid and this made me angry.

"He's getting angry!" Kids were getting all riled up for a fight.

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible.**

**From the other side.**

_**BUTTERCUP'S PROV**_

He is getting angry!

"Someone looks mad!" I sang tauntingly to him. He was so mad it was beyond Funny! He was so angry you could practically see steam coming out of his ears!

"THAT'S IT!" Kids were smiling happily. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

I knew what was coming. He threw a hook punch to my head and I ducked, moved to the side stood up and flew up in the air over his head to land behind him.

As I learned before when I was five by some old dude, you can't fight in anger! Oh and another lesson. I tapped the green kid on the shoulder.

He had been looking for me and blinded by his fury didn't look behind him. I Kicked him in his family jewels and he bent down so I took his head and kneed him in the forehead. He fell to the ground holding his head and curled up. I leaned down in his face.

"Dude, rule one in fighting, never forget to look behind you."

**A terror to behold.**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable.**

**Every broken enemy will know,**

**That their opponent had to be invincible.**

**Take a last look around while you're alive,**

**I'm an indestructible master of war**

_**BUTCH'S PROV**_

I was holding my head and crotch curling up in the grass when she left and everyone followed her.

"That -!" I muttered furiously along with some other words.

Then my brothers flew down.

"Hey Brick what is green, curled up, and with out dignity?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know Boomer what is it?" Brick said in the same tone Boomer was using.

"BUTCH!" They both started laughing. Then Brick stopped but hey that doesn't stop Boomer, I do. After I recovered I gave him some of what I got.

"Hey Boomer what is Blue stupid and soon to be dead!" I asked flaring. I can't believe I lost to _her! BUTTERCUP! _

"Butch stop. Its your own felt! How in the world did you lose to her!"

"She made me mad!"

_And she planned it that little-_

"I thought you could control your temper!" He said disappointedly interrupting my thought.

"THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE I WAS NEVER AROUND _HER_!" I hissed under my breath.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have picked a fight with her!" He hissed back.

"Who was fighting?" We turned our heads a bit to see out principle. He had that idiot Mitch with him.

"Buttercup beat up my brother." Brick said.

I would have punched him if the principle hadn't been there. So I could only glare at him.

"Looks like I have to talk to her twice. Come on Butch, we are going to have a talk with miss Buttercup." With that I would have to follow him.

Before I left Brick whispered for me to hear. "Don't worry you'll both get detention and talk it out." I nodded to that. Oddly enough the principle didn't notice poor Boomer still lying on the floor.

_Typical. _

"Oh and Butch, don't fight with her you should try a different tactic please."

I just rolled my eyes,

"Whatever."

_**BUTERCUP'S PROV**_

I grabbed my backpack and me and my sisters headed out.

"Buttercup!" All three of us spun around. There were kids crowding around us.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"AMAZING!"

"How did you do that flippy thing in the beginning?"

"Thank you! Thank you! And well I learned that from Blossom let her show you!" I said happily putting my arm around my pink eyed sisters neck. She looked at me nervously.

"Buttercup no that's stuff I just do for fun!"

"Come on Bloss!" Everyone looked at her anxiously.

_These people are so weird._

"Oh, Oh alright fine!" She said with crossed arms and everyone cheered. "Clear the way." She spread her arms out for the distance she needed and everyone moved.

_But oddly obedient._

(She did the one she did when they last saw the boys in chapter 1) She ended it with a triple back flip and a kart wheel. She had her hands in the air happily after a successful landing and had her back to the crowd. They all cheered.

_But over all just plain weird. Hey at least my awesome fighting made us popular! __J_

_At least I think it did._

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder it was the principle. With the green kid and Mitch.

"I think you have some explaining to do young lady." Blossom ran over to me, Bubbles was at my side and the crowd was dying away after they saw the principle.

_Nah they are just plain weird no ifs, ans, or buts about it. Their making life like some cheesy movie. _

I smiled at him.

"No problem. What's up?" I said nonchalantly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"My office now." He demanded. Bubbles looked at me worriedly and Blossom gave me an 'I-told-you-so' look. I just gave them my 'don't-worry' look and we headed towards his office.

When we arrived there I sat down cockily.

_This is working out perfectly._

Mitch had some scratches that I would guess came from the tree because all I did was punch his gut and toss him to the tree. The green kid looked fine.

"Miss Utonium." Principle Moller started as he sat down at his desk. Mitch, the weird kid and myself sat in plastic chairs across from his desk. I was in the middle… of two boys. Oh joy. Did you feel the sarcasm? It was there.

"Care to explain why you beat these two boys up and if you have a good reason for me not to suspend you, which I don't think you do, please share it." He said obviously fed up with my attitude.

"Self-discipline." I stated simply the same cocky smile plastered on my face.

The two boys looked at me in shock.

"WHAT?" They both said in unison.

"Excuse me Miss. Utonium but you are not injured." I looked at Mitch.

"Mitch threw the first punch I just defended myself properly then was going to leave when he punched me in my head again I defended myself." Mitch looked at me Dumbfounded.

_**MITCHES PROV**_

_That's why she let me throw the first punch!_

_**BUTTERCUP'S PROV**_

"What, b-b-but- I-I" I looked at him innocently.

"Do you care to deny it?" Principle Moller looked at him intently when I spoke. I then turned my attention to the green kid.

"This green kid also threw a hook punch to my head I again was just defending myself sir." I say innocently.

"Do you Green boy care to deny it?" I asked. He clenched his fists.

"No and I have a name."

"Do I care?" I muttered to myself but his eyes narrowed like he heard me.

"Very well you may go." He flicked his hand to shoe me away. I stood up and squeezed passed green boy.

When I headed out to the school yard everyone was gone except my sisters. We all drove home together and the Professor wasn't home yet so we couldn't get in trouble for coming home a little late!

_**BLOSSOM'S PROV**_

_~THAT NIGHT~_

I had added a bit to my little list of Pros and cons.

New Pro_

_Some nice kids are here_

_We are a little popular now I think?_

New con_

_The possibility of the Rowdy ruffs being here is HUGE_

I sat in my bed looking at my little list. At least the pro's are up. But I can't stop thinking of the Rowdyruff BOYS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I tried laying my head on my pillow but I bonked my head on the head bored.

"OW! If I just wasn't pre occupied with Those stupid Rowdy Ruffs!" I held my head for a bit then carefully lowered my head to my pillow and turned off my Bed lamp.

_**BRICK'S PROV**_

I chuckled a little bit as Blossom hit her head. I needed to know her tactics if my plan was to work and for us to get our revenge. She was quite the character though. But whatever. The more I know about her the more power I will have over her. In other words I will know her weaknesses and strengths. She fell asleep so I took this as my leave. The only information I got was she thinks about us a lot.

Aw how cute.

Not a good thing. She could figure us out easily.

I flew back to our house my red streak fallowing me.

_**TO be continued…**_

**What do you think? Longest chapter ever! 23 pages on word! Minus one for my little talks but still! Please R&R! **

REVIEW REPLIES

THE Reviewer_ My reply

**FlareonRocks** : Thanks! I'll for sure get a chapter in at least once a week hopefully all on Fridays or Saturdays from now. Hope that will be soon enough.

**XxKukiMonsterxX**: Thanks I sure will!

**coonbuddy1** : Thanks! Arigoto! Gracias! Je vous remercie! And I don't know how to say it in Danish!


	7. Giving trust to maybe a slight crush

**I'M Back! This was a little hard to write because I am blocked up in my head …. Again. Sorry its late and short but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY REVEIWERS! **

**And even the people who haven't reviewed because they just didn't feel like it but read and liked it any way and possibly favotited it or maybe just don't have an acount, either way I have done the same things!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**coonbuddy1** : Thanks! Arigoto! Gracias! Je vous remercie! And I STILL don't know how to say it in Danish! So very, very sorry this took forever! Enjoy!

**CrystleIceFire** : Thanks! I sure will continue to update! I'll see what I can do about the powers. Sorry they don't use them in this chapie. :( I am glad to know you understand my humor. (Cause sometimes I don't XD) Enjoy!

* * *

_**BRICK'S PROV**_

I woke up the next day to a loud annoying beeping. I was still drowsy from sleep and Okay, okay I do have a bit of a short temper. But nothing like Butch's. None the less I gritted my teeth and laser-eyed it. Inevitably It blew up a little.

"Ahhhh." I sighed peacefully and dozed off a little more. Then my eyes shot open to look at the time. Crap! I broke my alarm clock!

I Got up and Shoved on some blue jeans and my regular clothes. Then put on my signature red cap and spun it backwards around my head. I dashed down stairs to see Boomer eating some ice-cream.

"Boomer, How many times do I have to tell you not to eat ice-cream for breakfast!" I shouted.

"Chill! Okay!" He shot back shot back slurping down the last of it. He then went over to the sink and washed his bowl, spoon, and messy face. Boomer grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Boomer." I said with authority. He froze at the door with his hand right over the knob. "Where is Butch?"

"I don't know probably in his room," He gulped a little nervous.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Why?"

No reply.

"BOOMER!" I opened my eyes to see he was out of sight. "aggg." I muttered and went to Butch's room. I Slammed the door opened to see Butch with his face in his pillow and his covers all the way on the end of the bed. His alarm clock was also broken.

"Butch." I hissed.

No response.

"Butch." I growled it this time.

No response.

"YOU GOT OUT OF SCHOOL SUSPENDED." I stated angrily. His head shot up and he glared at me.

"BOOMER TOLD YOU DIDN'T HE!THAT LITTLE WEASLE TOLD YOU!" At this I smirked.

"No you did, just now." I stated coolly. He stood up and crossed his arms. He still looked intimidating even wearing only green boxers.

"So? Whats the big deal? Its only for today and Monday."

"The big deal is that Blossom is this," I held my fingers really close together. "close to figuring out its us. If she tells her sisters soon even if Boomer and I can get on Blossom and Bubbles's good side, there is no way Buttercup would let you on hers."

"Your point is?" He gestured with his hands for me to keep going.

"My point is then the plan would be ruined! Buttercup would inevitably save her sisters, our chance would be gone, and there would probably be a news report with a head line about three Benlane high teenagers who have mysteriously gone missing!"

"You actually think they could beat us? Seriously Brick, where is your confidence?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well if YOU get on Blossom's good side before she tells her sisters THEN MAYBE you won't have to worry about her sisters!" Butch was even madder at me. Probably because I was yelling at him. "AND ANOTHER THING! HOW I GET ON BUTTERCUP'S GOOD SIDE WILL BE MY WAY! SENSE YOUR'S CLEARLY DOESN'T WORK!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR LEADER THAT WAY!"

"NO! YOU DON'T COMMAND ME UNLESS IT'S THE ULTIMATE GAME PLAN GOT IT? I DO THE LITTLE THINGS ON MY OWN! ITS MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY ON MY PART OF THE PLAN!"

"Fine but if you mess this up…"

"I won't. She is MY counterpart, almost exactly like ME, and I think I know how to get on MY own good side. Now why don't you go stock Blossom or something. Cause the last time I checked you still have school."

With that I left. Butch did have a point. I don't know Buttercup like he does. Maybe he can pull this off after all. But I still wanted to see Blossom be crushed. Her face full of fear and betrayal as I stood over her and delivered the finale blow. HIM is the one who gave me the idea actually. He convinced me it was best if they were gone…. for good.

I exited the door and walked to school so if blossom was flying around, she wouldn't see me flying and have the case closed that I was, indeed, a Rowdyruff boy. I walked onto the grass where Butch had fought Buttercup, If you could call that a fight, just as the bell rang, and saw a blonde haired boy talking to a certain blue-eyed, Blonde pigtailed girl.

* * *

_**BOMMER'S PROV**_

I dashed out of the house and ran to school as fast as a normal human being good go. Brick stated that we aren't aloud to use our powers other wise the plan was ruined. I think he is a little to serious about this that its kind of scary, but I don't really get a say. That's just how the world goes round.

I stepped onto the lot and took a seat at one of the tables. I guess I could kill some time reading. I liked to read but my brothers didn't know that. Okay, so the only books I really read where joke books, so what?

I just finished reading a joke that I really liked so it made me smile and chuckle. Then out of my enhanced line of vision I saw Bubbles and her sisters land on the lot. Bubbles was smiling and her pigtails bouncing as she walked/skipped alongside her sisters.

"So do you want to try out with me Blossom?" She happily chirped.

Try out for what? I pretended to read my book while I listened to their conversation.

"No, Bubbles cheerleading is your thing not mine." She stated simply yet kindly. Buttercup just walked with them her hands behind her head she looked like she was in deep thought then a smirk appeared on her face.

_Probably thinking about how she whooped two boy's butts in one afternoon. _It was pretty funny and it made me realize something. I don't like butch's jokes he sounds so serious. _That's because he is. _Oh yah he is.

"But Blossom! You can do all those flippy things and that's what cheerleaders can do!" Bubble's voice dragged me out of my thoughts and I noticed that they sat down at a table in front of me. If I looked up I would be able to see her face.

"Those 'Flippy-things' are for my fighting techniques! I put them into our maneuvers not cheers." Blossom explained.

"But Bloss, we don't live in Townsville anymore. We aren't going to have to fight crime! We don't need maneuvers."

"Fine, alright I'll try out with you! Are you happy now?"

"YES oh yes very so very, very, happy, this is gr-" She stopped talking and I was tempted to look up but that would mean they would know I was ease dropping. I could however see Blossom and Buttercup twist a bit to look in my direction.

"But, we're still practicing maneuvers." He tone was icy and I was sure she was glaring at me.

_Brick was right she is on to us._

"Bubbles, why don't you just go talk to him?" That was Buttercup.

"I don't know what I would say." She sounded shy.

_Did I make her like that?_

_Yah dumb, dumb you did._

_Wow already I have her hook, line, and sinker. _

_Looks like you caught a Bubble._

"Actually, Bubbles I don't think you should talk to him." Blossom was just as icy as before.

_Or not._

"Why not?" Her voice sounded a bit crestfallen.

"Just don't. Not until my hypothesis is confirmed."

_Oh no. Did she tell them already? Was it that obvious?_

_

* * *

_

_**BLOSSOM'S PROV**_

My sisters looked at me funny.

"What 'Hypothesis'?" Bubbles asked confused.

_Crap, I forgot I didn't tell them! _

_Don't tell them yet! If your wrong in the end it would have just make a big mess!_

_I know, keep them out of it for now._

"Don't worry about it bubbles. Lets not let her science issue get in your way, just go over and say hi." Buttercup advised.

Bubbles stood up and started to walk over but I gripped her hand lightly. She looked at me.

"Don't." I said.

"Blossom I'll be fine! He's nice! He helped me clam down yesterday remember?" and with that said she walked over to his table and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

_**BOOMER'S PROV**_

I felt her tap on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Hi." she said happily all shyness gone.

"Hey!" I smiled and motioned for her to have a seat.

"So what are you reading?" She asked after a few seconds of shyness.

"Just a joke book." I showed her the cover.

"Oh! I love jokes! Is there anything good in there?"

"Well, a few are pretty good." I shrugged.

"Can I hear one?"

"Sure ummm whats your name?" _Stupid, stupid! Of course she wanted to hear one! Good call on the name thing though!_

"Bubbles."

"So Bubbles, What do you call a fish with no eyes? She mulled it over for a bit.

"I don't know what?"

"Fsh." I said and she started giggling.

"That is funny!"

Did you think I was lying?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." Then the bell rang and we stood up.

"So, can I walk you to your classes?" I asked.

_Boomer how lame can you get?_

_Its not lame! Its nice!_

_Whatever._

"Sure, that's sweet. But won't you get late to yours?" She asked concerned.

"Naw, I'll get there on time."

_No you won't. _My inner voice sang.

"Boomer!" I saw Brick walking over to me.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said at the same time as Brick so it sounded like.

"Buomblers." (Bu-omb-lers.) Blossom got to us first and glared at me and Brick. Eyeing us carefully, watching every move.

"Bubbles lets go." Blossom stated grabbing her hand.

"But Boomer was going to-" Blossom just pulled her farther away. She looked back at me apologetically.

"Maybe some other time!" She called over. I just nodded in response.

"So looks like you got your assignment done." Brick stated talking in code so blossom couldn't get in on the plan.

Translation: Your already on her good side.

"It wasn't that hard." I said.

Translation: It wasn't that hard.

"But the Teacher thinks she is on to something about cheating in the class room." I filled him in.

Translation: You were right she is on to us.

He gave me funny look.

"What?" He asked. By this time Blossom had gone in the building, I did not know that.

"The teacher is on to…. something about….um something?" I was struggling to come up with a different code phase.

"What?" He asked again. I sighed.

"The teacher is-"

"Boomer STOP your confusing me! Blossom gone just tell me already.

"Brick, blossom is on to us! She almost didn't let Bubbles even talk to me!"

"This is bad." He hissed.

"You got to do something fast! Because she almost told her sisters of her suspicion!" I said as we started walking into the building.

_Great I'm still gonna be late to class._

He stopped walking and faced me.

"I got it Boomer. The point is You caught the Bubble now I am going to go pick a Blossom." Then he started walking and I just stood there with a confused expression.

"What?" I whispered to myself and looked at his retreating figure. "I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T TALKING IN CODE ANYMORE!" I called as I jogged to catch up with him.

Sure enough we were late for class.

* * *

**I WROTE IT! I WROTE IT! OH YA, YA, YA! **

**AN UPLOADS HERE TONIGHT! **

**YAH YAH YAH!**

**AN UPLOADS HERE TONIGHT!**

**YAH YAH YAH!**

**AN UPLOADS HERE TONIGHT!**

**And I'm alive!**

**Hope you guys liked IT! Please review! Sry it was late!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

***Gets all dramatic."**

**I REALLY DO!**

**But seriously you guys are awesome! A lot of your stories I have favorite and check everyday for uploads, Cause you guys are the true geniuses!**

**Love Ya! :)**

**~PPF28**


	8. I'm ending it who wants to finish it?

**I'm am sad to anounce I am afficailly endding my stories. :( I just don't know what to do with it anymore.**

**So If someone wants to pick it up where it left off feel free. But I guess I'll make it a bit of a contest.**

Rules:

can be one shot or chapter but must be done by January 31st

must be a romance of powerpuff girl and Rowdyruff boy

I don't care what genre it is but I would like the rating to be kept T or under

Prize:

1st: Can have full ownership of whatever of the two stories they like and may change it however they like.

2nd: Ownership of the other story

**I don't know if anyone will enter but if you want to I hope the prizes are enough. **

**~Powerpuffan28**


End file.
